


Elements

by WolfaMoon



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Greenwood, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Charmed Ones, Protective Harry, Protective Harry Greenwood, Secrets, Sisters, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Elements all have a vice for their virtue. And during all this Harry will protect his charges.Written before 1.10 : Keep Calm & Harry On.





	1. Water/Ice

Elements  
By: Wolfa Moon  
SUMMARY:: Elements all have a vice for their virtue. And during all this Harry will protect his charges.  
Written before 1.10 : Keep Calm & Harry On.  
DISCLAIMER: Don’t Own. 

WATER/ICE

The demon had frozen over the campus’ swimming pool. The girls move slowly to not be seen by the demon. The meals, which are some young kids, lay tied on the ice.  
“Geeze it is freezing.” Maggie voices, as they get closer.   
“Here,” Harry takes off his suite jacket and helps her into it.  
“Thanks.”  
“You should go after the demon. I’ll go get the children.” Mel looks to the kids. They were her top priority. “I’ll handle them you go.” Mel nods. Macy takes their hands as she pulls them toward the demon.  
The demon is chanting over her icy kingdom preparing herself for the feast.   
“Hey demon,” Mel calls interrupting her ceremony. It growls at them and makes the ice spike up around them. The sisters begin to chant. The ice spikes around Macy and she begins to fall into the freezing water.  
“Help!” Maggie reaches for her but Harry is there sliding in to grab Macy’s hand. Seeing the distraction, the demon attacks. The ice spikes up forming a wall splitting Maggie from Macy. “Harry!” Maggie hears Macy call.   
“I have you.” The ice is cracking. “START THE SPELL!” He yells to the other two.  
Hearing the sisters begin to chant Harry moves forcefully so the spikes breaks that is puncturing his leg. Sliding closer to help level Macy out.  
“I can’t hold on for much longer.”  
“I have an idea.” Harry pulls himself closer to the hole that Macy is in. The ice cracks.  
“The ice is breaking.”  
“I know.” The next moment Harry is taking a deep breath and sliding into the hole. Macy looks in shock.  
“HARRY!” Then she is being pushed out of the hole. Out of the hole and onto the cracking ice she turns to the hole. Harry pops out taking a big breath. “Harry?”  
“Go, help your sisters.” Macy backs off to join her sisters. She is shivering in her wet cloths as she grabs Maggie’s hand joining the spell. The power of three vanquishes the demon. The sisters hug Macy.  
“You are soaked.”  
“Glad you could make it,” Mel says.  
“Yeah, Harry… Harry.” Moving around the ice spikes she returns to the hole. Harry is holding onto the edge. His hair is freezing.   
“Oh god.” The sisters move dragging Harry out. He is like ice.  
“We need to get his cloths off.” Harry is shivering like crazy. Macy moves in trying to get Harry’s button down shirt off. Maggie looks seeing his eyes focus on her.  
“You with us?” she asks him still in his jacket. He tries to nod but only makes his teeth chatter rather loud.  
“I need to get this off of you.” Macy says trying to wrangle Harry out of the frozen cloths. He tries to help but Mel has to move his arms so they can get the sleeves off.  
“We need to leave.” Mel tells them. “The ice is beginning to Melt.” The sisters haul Harry up and get him into the car. Maggie glues to his side trying to get some warmth into him. 

-W/I-

The group enters the homestead supporting their whitelighter.   
“We need to bring his core temperature up,” Macy informs them.  
“Bath,” Maggie moves herself from under Harry to head up the stairs.  
“Stay with us Harry.” Mel says. He is shivering and the only real communication he can do is nod. Getting him upstairs he is sat upon the toilet lid as they remove the remainder of his cloths. Mel is getting his shoes off as Maggie helps remove his undershirt. She gasps. There is a bullet scar over the center of his chest.   
“Oh my god.” Maggie lays a hand on it. There is a flash of pain but pride with the wound. She looks to Harry but his eyes are closed. Now in his boxers, “Should we remove those?”   
“Dii…” he shivers. “Dignity, plllll…ease.” Maggie smiles at his chattering words. The trio gets him into the warm tub. He arches in pain as the heat touches his body.  
“Easy Harry.” Mel picks up a warm towel to lay on Harry’s semi-frozen hair. It had thawed a little on the way home. There is more water splashing that has Mel look up. Macy has pulled a chair over so she can place her limbs in the water. Already removing her freezing cloths she has kept her dignity too. She had fallen into the water too. Harry looks at her trying to scoot up in the large tub. Hissing.  
“Harry?” Macy looks down to see the hole in his leg. “What?” She moves to crouch in the water. The water feeling so good on her cold bare skin.   
“It’s fine.” He hums scooting back to give her room.  
“Macy turns around.” Maggie tells her.”  
“What? Why?”  
“So you can both can fit. Harry and you need this. I’ll add some more water once your comfortable.”  
“I don’t think..” looking to Mel for help than to Harry. Harry is trying to move out of the tub but Mel is keeping a firm hold on his shoulder and head keeping him in the tub.  
“Get in the tub. Harry won’t bite.” Harry chuckles. The sisters smile. Macy shaking her head turns so she is facing away from Harry but leans back into him. He is colder than her but it soon changes. She is feeling warm. Than she realizes Harry’s hand in on her shoulder glowing.  
“Harry?” he hums in response. Turning her head to see Mel holding his head, lax in her hand while placing the warm wet towel over his head again. “I’m fine.”  
“Cuts on your arm,” he mumbles leaning more into Mel’s hand. Mel smiles down at their sleepy whitelighter. Harry reminded her of an over protective mother but also a child who had to grow up to quickly. Never truly getting to be a kid until he is a full grown adult. Finding family in others for his were not. Looking down at the wound on his chest. The elders took that all when he became a whitelighter. He had told them so he didn’t have that past.   
“Shh, guero. We have you.” Maggie can feel the love in the room. Looking up to Mel who is smiling holding the sleeping whitelighter's head out of the water. Looking to see Macy who is being held in Harry’s arms, still protecting, asleep against him. Looking to the leg Maggie sees the worry on the sister’s faces but Macy relaxes in the warmth. It’s not too bad. It can wait. They need to rest.

-W/I-


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire

FIRE

These demons meant business. They had set up flames around Maggie & Harry using something called witch’s fire. A very fine trap in deed. Maggie had felt danger from several students as they walked and bumped into her. Going to Harry since his office is close by she asks him what it all means. They are walking toward her car before they are jumped. Now they are inside a shrinking circle of witch’s fire.  
“Can’t you orb?” she coughs as the magic smoke is affecting her.  
“Technique I am a witch in magic terms. So like you I must adhere to those rules.” Maggie keeps staring at the fire ring getting closer. She is practically hugging Harry. Harry holds her close but is looking up. Maggie looks up at him. She had felt emotion from him before but right now she can’t. It’s so quiet. The fire blocking her power.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“I’m thinking if you climb up on me, maybe you can jump over the fire.” The fire is like an 8 ft fence around them.  
“What about you?”  
“My job is to protect you. Now,” his hands form a basket so she can step in and help boost her up. Kicking her shoes off she steps up. One foot on his shoulder and she is almost above the fire.  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Maggie, you have to jump.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You must.” He urges. Raising his hands so her other foot can be up near her other. “Maggie,” she looks down. He nods to her in encouragement. She smiles. Nodding she bounces one, two and on three he helps her boost over the fire. She lands hard but is out of the circle. Limping she moves back to Harry. He is smiling at her. His mouth is moving but she can’t hear him. He raises a hand but not touching the fire. Than she reads his lips, it’s okay. Tears are streaming down her face. No it can’t end like this. Her phone is going off. Answering she is crying.  
“Maggie? Maggie? I have your location we are close by.” She hears Mel’s grounding voice on the other end but is looking to Harry still trapped.  
“Hurry.” She moves back to the fire. He is coughing as it inches toward him some more. “HARRY!”  
The door opens behind her, let the demons come back, she is pissed.  
“MAGGIE!” Mel runs over hugging her little sister close to her. Trying to pull her but then they look to see Harry smiling at them through the fire. “Oh my god, Harry.” Macy tries to move the fire away but it just makes it burn higher. Harry is engulfed in smoke and from view.  
“HARRY!” Maggie screams reaching but Mel holds her. Mel tries to freeze it but it just grows. “Stop, it’s witch’s fire.” Macy looks at the fire and realized when they use magic it reacts more destructively. Looking around the room she spies a fire extinguisher. Grabbing it she comes back over and dispenses it on the fire. The fire dies and goes out.  
“No magic.” Problem solved. There is a pillar of smoke remaining as she douses the whole circle.  
“Harry?” Maggie steps from her sister toward the pillar. A form drops through the cloud of smoke and onto the ground. “HARRY!” Maggie goes over to the hacking collapsed form of their whitelighter. “Harry,” she pulls him into a hug. He sMells of smoke and is coughing badly into the hug. He is trying to breath but is gasping.  
“Let’s get him home.” Mel says grabbing a tight hold of Harry.  
Inside the home, Maggie keeps a tight hold of Harry the whole ride home and as they make their way into the house. Harry continues to cough up blackish blue smoke dust. Setting him on the steps Macy runs upstairs to grab some cloths that Harry had left here and some that had stayed after incidents. Out of the ruined clothes she got a shirt and a new pair of pants.  
“Maybe we should get you into the shower.” Mel suggests. Harry coughs knowing the steam would do him some good. Maggie coughs gently against his chest. He raises his hand to glow over them but stops with a frown.  
“Maggie should get one too. I can’t heal the damage because of the witch fire.” Mel helps Harry up, as Maggie will not let him go.  
Making their way up the stairs Macy comes out with Harry’s clothes from her room. He eyes her and his cloths.  
“You keep leaving them here and well, you can’t fit our stuff.” He chuckles but causes him to cough more, which just has Maggie hold him tighter.  
“It’s okay Maggie.” Rubbing circles on her back. Entering the bath he tries to remove her off but she won’t let go. He looks to Mel. “Can you start the shower, the steam will help.” Mel does as instructed. Macy comes in with clothes for both Harry and Maggie. Steam begins to fill the air. “Maggie, you should get into the shower.”  
“Not without you.” He looks to the sister.  
“Is that the only way you will get into the shower?” Maggie nods into Harry’s chest. Mel had seen this act of her sister before. It is fear to the highest extent. Normally it would be her or her amaroso relleno. “Okay,” Maggie moves slowly back as she gives Harry minimal space to moves out of his fire smoked cloths.  
“Oh Harry,” Mel moves in to take the burns on Harry’s arms.  
“It’s okay.” Mel looks at Harry who is staring at Maggie who is on automatic but taking off her cloths.  
“We’ll fix it up once you’re out.” Harry nods removing another layer. Dropping his pants he sits on the edge of the tub to remove his shoes and socks. Maggie has removed hers and is sitting beside Harry waiting for him. Her hand going over the scar on his chest. She never asked about it. None of the sisters did. The scar was a fatal wound. Harry looks down as her hand traces the scar. Finished with removing all but his dignity he stands. Maggie copies and follows him into the shower. Maggie moves in hugging him close just as she did in the fire circle. This time there is no smoke or fire surrounding them. There is only water and steam. Harry coughs and continues. He bends away from her coughing up more black and bluish soot. Her hands rub over his back as he coughs. She needs that tactile reassurance right now. Standing back up he resumes his position to have Maggie in his arms and her ear over his scarred heart.  
They get Maggie to sleep in her bed. It took a while for her to let Harry go so he could be attended too. She feels asleep holding her stuffed lovey. Mel is applying aloe to Harry’s burns.  
“Are you okay?” Mel asks.  
“I will be. I have never experienced witch’s fire and I never wish to repeat it.”  
“So we should be on alert?” Harry nods coughing into his hand. Pulling back to cringe and see the magic soot still coming up from his lungs. “You might need another shower later.” He nods. Mel wipes the soot away with a tissue. Macy takes it. Her scientist brain wondering what is in this that can harm them. The older sisters take an arm and begin to wrap up the burned limbs. They are gentle as they finish up.  
“I think I need to leave better clothe here than these rags. Looking down at the ice pierced pants.”  
“Well you moved out.” Macy reminds him.  
“Maybe you should move back in,” Mel voices as she begins to help Harry with a shirt on. He looks at her in shock. “You spend most of your time here anyway.”  
“HARRY!” the scream breaks the moment. They move from Mel’s room to Maggie’s. “HARRY!” Maggie is sitting straight up in bed. Harry moves in shirt unbuttoned in haste to sit on her bed. He reaches for her but she flings herself at him. “Harry,” she says into his chest.  
“I’m here. It’s okay.”  
“Don’t leave us.” He smiles resting his head upon hers.  
“I’ll try my very best.” Maggie tugs him to lay on her bed. She rests her head on his scar and relaxes back into slumber. Mel smiles pulling the blanket up and over them. “I can’t stay here.” He looks down with Maggie.  
“You can and you will,” Mel tells him. She smiles as Maggie holds Harry tighter to her. Harry begins to rub circles on Maggie’s back. “Get some rest.” Mel's moves over to give both of them a kiss on the forehead before exiting and shutting off the light.

-F-


	3. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth

Earth

“It had to be a sewer demon.” Mel complains as they walk down a different direction of the underground sewer system.  
“Demons take all types.” Harry informs her. The group had split up in two. Both Macy and Maggie wanted Harry with them but she wanted the girls to have a break from Harry. She wasn’t jealous. Harry had moved into the guest room. It was smaller than the other three but he accepted it and his meager belongings with him. Surprising someone so old had very few items. Explaining he had to move a lot and items were luxuries he couldn’t have too many of. Yet there was one box that contained a collection of meager things. None of the sisters had dared to go snooping. They could wait. “Just be glad it has not rained recently or we would be standing in several inches of who knows what.”  
“Lovely image Harry.” They share a smile. Then their torches as Harry called them caught sight of some demon residue. It looks like snail slime with stronger iridescent in it. Turning another corner they spy their demon. Mel raises her hand to freeze the demon but it moves quickly from her path. She tries again but it moves faster. She makes chase as Harry calls back to the sisters that they had found it and runs quickly to help Mel. Getting to a dead end there is no sign of it. Mel raises her light onto Harry. “Where is it?”  
“I don’t.” Harry runs around from the dead end to see the demon attack Him by pushing him into a wall. Mel tries a spell on him that has her pushing it away from Harry. Harry staggers to her side and she goes with another spell. The whole place begins to vibrate. She does it again. It gets louder and screeches in pain. Harry is trying to call to her through the noise. She takes a step closer toward the demon before doing it again and again. It screeches louder at them. Then earth is collapsing in front of her. Strong arms pull her back and push her. She collides with the wall and everything goes dark.   
Coming to she can’t take in where she is, it’s dark. She was grabbed and pushed. The demon. “HARRY!” she calls. “Harry?” there is a cough and a tapping noise. Reaching into her pocket she pulls on her phone and turns on the light. Searching the room she stops as she locks in on the blocked passage way. Then down to where the tapping is. There is Harry covered by the pile of earth. “Oh no.” she can see the top of his head and his hand is tapping. Moving over she kneels down to get the dirt more away form his nose and around his mouth. Digging some more so his neck is free. “Harry, I am so sorry.”  
“Are you alright?” he asks after coughing and spitting dirt out of his mouth.  
“Yeah, you?”  
“I thought I had pushed you too hard. I was waiting for you to wake up.”  
“No I’m fine just a little bump.” She looks at him.  
“Can your orb out?”  
“I don’t know. I’m still having a little trouble with my magic after the whole fire debacle.” She nods moving dirt off of him. He tries to wiggle but more begins to come down.  
“Easy.” She tries to dig more off of him. He holds out his hand.  
“If you can try and pull I think I can push and get out from under this.” Grabbing his hand she grips tight. He grips her. Pulling she can feel her nails dig into Harry’s arm but he is coming out from the dirt. Almost out, he brings a leg up and gives one final pull they both stumble into the opposite wall. “Thank you.” Moving to sit beside her against the wall.   
“Sorry about the nails.” Harry lifts his arm to pull back the sleeve. He still has a bandage on from the fire and now there are blood crescent marks over where the brunt and healing skin is. “I’m so sorry.” She picks up her phone to see the damage.  
“I think it better to leave it covered and protected.” Mel sits back and leans against him. “You have to stop this self sacrifice stuff with us. We can handle ourselves.” Harry huffs.  
“ And look what would of happened if I was not.” Motioning to the dirt pile. “You would be here alone or possible worst under that pile of earth. Maggie would of died in the fire. And Macy would have fallen through the ice. I can be replaced. You cannot.” She grabs his arm.  
“You cannot be replaced. Don’t ever think that again.” He rests his head on hers as he had done with the other sisters. It felt nice Mel thinks. No wonder the sisters wanted him here.   
Maggie was finally sleeping through the night. Ever once in a while now she would still call for Harry in her nightmare wake. Harry would come in and lay down beside her and get her back to slumber.  
Macy would wrap herself in a blanket and rest herself against Harry sharing her warmth with him. Snuggling in while they played on their phones or worked on paperwork. Sometimes the two would just be reading. But if Macy is cold she will sit next to Harry or pull Harry to the sofa so she could sit down next to him.   
“If you give me some time I can attempt to orb but I’m not sure how well it is going to go.”  
“Again.” She smiles. He had tried recently but ended up in the wrong place or was upside down. It was not up to it’s normal snuff. And after each attempt it left him in a coughing fit. “No,” she tries her phone. No signal and her power is running out.   
“You should put it into power save mode.” She nudges him but does as he suggest. Scanning the room one last time before shutting the flashlight feature. “Want to play I spy?” she laughs into the dark.  
It’s still dark when she wakes up. There is a warm body that she snuggles into. Wondering if this is a dream and Niko is beside her. The arm tightens around her. Opening her eyes it is dark and feeling the dirt this is not her room. Remembering,  
“Harry?”  
“Mel.” He states.  
“We’re still in the dark.” He raises his hand and makes it glow in front of them illuminating the room. Mel looks at the room. It’s covered in the creatures slime making the walks look like a galaxy. “It’s pretty in a disgusting kind of way.” The light dims slowly.  
“Sorry I can’t maintain it for long.”  
“Thanks for the light.”  
“I thought you didn’t smoke.” She laughs a little at his dry humor. He begins to cough.  
“Same could be said about you.” He smiles looking over at her in the dimming light.  
“I think I have enough to orb us out of here.”  
“You said.”  
“I know but the air is beginning to get a little thin and if we don’t we’ll die.”  
“Don’t sacrifice yourself.”  
“I’m not. I’m saving us. Trust me?”  
“I trust you.”  
“You just don’t like me,” smiling at her in the dimming light. She hugs Harry to her.  
“I like you,” she hugs him tight. Harry circles his arms around them and the push and pull of his orb pulls them to her house. They both collapse in the foyer. Breathing deep she has enough strength to answer her phone and say, “we’re home.”

-E-

Waking up she is in her bed. No one is with her but she sees her dirty clothes now clean and laying on her chair in her room. What happened? Getting dressed in her clothes she had a major sense of de ja vu. Did Harry time travel them to the day before? Was it all a dream? Harry?  
Getting dressed in her clean cloths she makes her way downstairs. Downstairs she sees Macy in her chair reading a book and drinking some tea. Looking up she smiles as if nothing has happened.  
“Morning?” Macy raises an eyebrow at her.  
“Morning, how’d you sleep?” stepping closer.  
“Good, did, um, did we go and chase a sewer demon?”  
“We, um, did. You got caught in a cave in and Harry orbed you two home.”  
“Where is Harry?” Macy looks at her and the smile fades a little.  
“He’s been asleep since we found you both in the foyer. Maggie has him in her room.”  
“In her room?”  
“You know how worried she has been about him since the fire. We did have Harry here on the couch but she had too many nightmares. So, she dragged me out of bed to move him to her room.” She sips her tea or coffee if she has been woken up in the middle of the night and has to go to work soon.  
“So you moved me to my room?”  
“Yes, thank god for magic.” She mumbles into her cup.  
“Thanks Macy.” Moving back up the stairs she enters her sister’s room. There on Maggie’s bed is Maggie wrapped around Harry. Harry looks to have been cleaned somewhat but he looks ashen. He had saved them all recently with no care for himself. Looking at him she sees the extra blanket that Macy and him share downstairs when they are cold.  
Sitting on the bed she reaches out to fix his bed head. He leans into her touch.  
“Morning.” His eyes open a crack to look at her.  
“They said you were sleeping.”  
“I was but I felt you near and wanted to make sure you were okay.” He coughs a little and Maggie begins to rub his chest in her sleep.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Getting better.” Nodding his head he begins to close his eyes. Reaching a hand out to her he lets it glow a little. Smiling she takes his illuminated hand. A light in the dark. He pulls her close to him. She goes and lay next to him. Her face not far from her sisters.  
“If this becomes a regular thing I am going to need a bigger bed.” The all smile at the sleepy voice of Maggie.  
“Go to sleep.” Mel tells her. Then to Harry, “you too.” He nods. The light fades from his hand and she feels better than when she woke up. No longer sore. Lifting her head to glare at Harry for using what little strength he has to heal her but he is asleep. Their protector. Better than any dad they have had. A true friend.

-E-


	4. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind

Wind

They had know they lived in a tornado area but this is ridiculous for it to finally be happening. Each of the girls had brought supplies down to the basement in preparation of the incoming tornado. Their mom had supplies down here already but they are swapping out some of the outdated stuff.   
Macy came down with a box of her personal stuff and her electronics. Her blanket covering the top. Maggie came down next with a box of her belonging. Pictures and mementos. Mel’s box sits on a shelf with pictures and books of their mom and pictures. Her box holding some cloths and electronics. The book of shadows sits between her and Maggie’s things.  
“Is there anything else we need from upstairs?” Macy asks as she pulls a sleeping bag out.  
They had checked everywhere before hand if this was demonic. Nope just plain old mother nature releasing some tension.  
“Wait,” Maggie runs up the steps. The lights flicker as the older two watch their sister go up the stairs. Coming back down with a box that is none of theirs or their mother’s. It’s Harry’s box of mementos that no one had the heart to pry into.   
“He’s running late.” Macy says looking up from her watch.  
“He had to finish up with classes and make sure others are safe.” Maggie pacifies holding his box tight.  
“Well he should worry about himself more.” Mel counters. She begins to head up the stairs as the door opens to Harry coming down laden with his laptop bag and a take out box from their favorite take out place.  
“Sorry I am late. I appear to not have been the only one to call for a tornado to go dinner box.” Mel steps back allowing Harry to come down the steps. Taking the box from him she sets it down on a card table. He’s about to continue on when he spies his box in Maggie’s hands.  
“Oh, yeah, we each brought down a box of our favorites and necessities and this is yours and I don’t want it to get damaged.”  
“Thank you. I could have gotten it.” The wind begins to howl outside the windows. The front tree brushing against the house. “Gaia is defiantly upset.”  
“Why is she upset?”  
“Cleaning up after humans is hard and with what humans do to her she is allowed to lash out.” Wouldn’t you lash out if someone destroyed your garden that you spent a lifetime making? Polluting oceans, killing species to extinction, creating filth on top of filth, kills her forest, burning toxins into the air. The girls tried to do their part but they are one against a conglomerate of a government that only sees green in money. “So shall we eat before settling in?” Maggie places Harry’s box on the shelf with the sisters.   
“Did you get my usual?”  
“Of course.” Harry smiles as Maggie hops over to the food box.  
“You didn’t have to but it’s appreciated.” Mel says to him taking off his wet hat. “Thank you.”  
“Welcome.”

-W-

The group sits on their sleeping bags finishing their meal. The lights have flickered on and off for the past hour. Now they are dimed down to the point of shut off. Mel lights one of the lanterns.  
“It feels like a camp out.” Maggie says finishing up her California roll.  
“I’ve never been on a camp out.” Macy tells them.  
“Well I only did it with adventure scouts for a while but it was fun.” Maggie informs her. “We should tell some ghost stories.”  
“Don’t you think we deal with ghost enough that we have to tell made up ones of unreal ones? Pass.” Mel says finishing up her veggie fries.  
“Okay, than what should we do?”  
“We could ask each other questions, like truth or dare but without the dare?” Macy suggests.  
“Like spin the bottle but no 9 minutes in heaven.” Maggie wraps a blanket around herself.  
“I’m not sure. But I do have questions.” The scientist always needing more facts, more impute.  
“Okay so how do you want to do this? We each ask a question to one person than move onto the next, or we get to ask a question to each person in the group than the next person goes. Or just one group question that we all have to answer.”  
“One group question that we all have to answer.” Macy confirms to the idea. Looking to the sisters then to stop on Mel.  
“Sure why not.” She throws a fry at Harry who has his been laying down and reading a book by the lantern light. “You’re playing too.”  
“Am I?”   
“Yes,” the sisters vocalize all at once.   
“Fine,” he bookmarks his book before tuning over to sit Indian style on his sleeping bag. “So who is going first?”  
“I will,” Macy voices. “Ok, what is everyone’s favorite ice cream flavor?”  
“Really?” Maggie voices. The circle has Macy asking than Harry answering first, next Maggie and finally Mel.  
“Harry?” Macy smiles at him.  
“Um, butter pecan.” Macy nods looking to Maggie.  
“Coconut or cookie dough.” Maggie answers.  
“Pistachio or coconut.” Mel is thinking of their mom’s homemade coconut ice cream. She would have to make it soon.  
“Good, Harry, you’re up.” Harry looks to all the sisters. He looks to his book.  
“What is the last tactile book you read?” Maggie huffs but she is embarrassed but answers.  
“Tactile version, ah, Harry potter and the goblet of fire.” The group looks at her in surprise. “It’s a good book series and it’s educational, somewhat.” They all smile at her.  
“I like those books too,” Harry adds. They turn to Mel.  
“Don’t laugh. Fifty shades of grey. Niko thought they were hilarious and loved to …” Mel stops in his memories. “That was the last book.”  
“Mines not fiction but work related. Advance biochemistry.” They all smile. Of course she would read up on her field of expertise.   
“Cool my turn. What is your biggest scar and it’s story?” the sister look at Maggie knowing who this question is really for. Taking a breath Mel goes. She lifts her sleep pants up to show a nice scar on her leg from her ankle snaking up to mid shin.  
“Playing field hockey and the other player broke her stick and the stake that remained moved up to slice in the right place by my shin guards.” Pulling her pant leg down she covers the scar.  
Macy lifts the hem of her shirt to expose her hip. There is patch that is a scar with two lines.  
“Got into a car accident and the seat belt dug into my hip.” She lowers her shirt. The group turns to Harry.  
“I guess since this question is designed for me and I know you have all been curious.” He unbuttons his top so they can see the scar over his heart. “This is the fatal wound that killed me the first time. Whitelighters I gather wear them as a badge of becoming a whitelighter and to the reason they were chosen. I guess it’s a gunshot wound but I have no memory of how I obtained it.” Maggie moves over to hug Harry. They knew he had to give a part of himself up to be what he is. But to have a scar and no memory. Maggie places her hand on it. She feels the same as before when she laid her hand on it, pain, and pride.  
“You should be proud of it.” Harry begins to button up his shirt. Mel looks to Harry than to the boxes of each of their mementos.  
“Okay, what is the greatest treasure you thought was worth saving in you save from the storm box?” Macy looks to her box and smiles.  
“I have a small bag filled with stones and oddities from places my dad would take me too on vacation.” She smiles warmly of the memory each object held. Mel turns to Harry. Harry looks to his box than back down. There is a long pause.  
“Harry?” Mel asks.  
“Yes, um… there is a book that contains a list of my previous charges and the demons, magical creatures they have disposed off. There may be a few of their spells in there as well.”  
“That’s sweet.” Maggie chimes. “Are we in there?”  
“Of course.” He states proudly. Maggie looks to her box.  
“It’s a picture book of my family from old to new. Who knew printing pictures would get to be so expensive.”  
“I still remember when you had to hold your position for a while so you didn’t end up blurry in the image.” They all smile.  
“I guess it’s my turn again.” Macy says.  
They go for a couple more rounds before calling it a night. The floor is cold so Macy scoots her sleeping bag closer to Harry. Harry is inside his bag laying on his stomach trying to finish his book. Maggie moves hers closer to Harry too. They go to sleep.

-W-

The storm picks up in the middle of the night. A loud crash awakens them in the middle of the night. The wind is picking up and blowing. The door sellers rattle with the wind lifting and banging. Then it completely opens. Harry is the first to move and try to grab the door. The wind is forceful and pulling. It’s lifting Harry.  
“HARRY!” Maggie screams.

-W-

“HARRY!” Maggie screams.  
This has all of them waking up. Harry is out of his sleeping bag and moving to Maggie. He grabs a hold on her.  
“Maggie,” she is crying and whimpering, still on the edge of sleep. “Maggie, I’m here.” Her eyes open focusing on him. “Maggie.” Her hand grabs him. She is staring at him hard. He can feel her magic make sure this is real. I’m here, he pushes that thought through all her worries and fear. “Maggie.”  
Mel and Macy move to kneel with Harry as the storm rages. Maggie finally focuses.  
“Harry?” he nods smiling at her and the next moment she is in his arms.  
“Easy Maggie, I’m okay.”  
“The wind, the storm took you from us.”  
“Maggie it’s okay,” Mel pets her sister’s hair. “Harry’s here. We’re all here.” Maggie looks to Mel’s concerned voice. Maggie pulls her into a hug. Her arm reaching out for Harry. Harry who turns to look at Macy pulling her toward him. Their blanket in her arms. The group in one huge hug.  
“Sorry,” Maggie hiccupped. “I didn’t mean to wake you all up.” The group chuckles.  
“Maybe we should get some sleep.” Harry tries to be polite untangled himself from them. Moving to his sleeping bag he fixes it. But Macy ends up moving hers back neatly next to him. “You okay?”  
“It’s cold.” Harry nods. He watches her get into her sleeping bag than finally laying the blanket over her. “Thank you.” Maggie had moved hers on the other side. Her hand holding open the sleeping bag. Smiling,  
“Thank you Maggie.” Henry moves into his bag. Once he is in Maggie seals him in but leaves from for hand to find his arm. She grips tight before leaving it rest there. Mel moves sidelong across the heads. Her head above Maggie. Leaving her arm to run her fingers over Harry’s hair. “Good night Mel.”  
“Good night Harry.” Mel reaches for Macy who holds her hand out for her. They give a squeeze before turning in again. 

The storm passes over them. Awaking to a new day.

End up in one giant heap.

-W-

THE END


End file.
